


Family of Rogues

by Lia483



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Family of Rogues, Gen, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Protective Leonard Snart, coldflash - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vieni con me e non dovremo coinvolgere tua sorella in questa faccenda, concordi?"<br/> Gli occhi azzurri del criminale si abbassarono su Lisa, ancora svenuta sulla strada, dimentico di Mick, della rapina o di qualsiasi altra cosa. Contava solo lei in quel momento. E il fatto che Lewis Snart fosse tornato a farle di nuovo del male, come aveva sempre fatto da quando era nata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family of Rogues

**Author's Note:**

> Inizialmente questa storia doveva essere dedicata al rapporto tra i fratelli Snart, che nella 2x03 non hanno avuto neanche un momento insieme, ma durante la stesura, Barry si è praticamente infilato a forza nella storia e non sono riuscito a dirgli di no. Spero comunque di aver dato abbastanza spazio ad entrambe le persone più importanti della vita di Leonard <3  
>  Le frasi in corsivo sono le battute prese direttamente dalla puntata, il resto roba mia.
> 
> Buona lettura <3
> 
> Lia

Fino a quel momento, il piano era andato come aveva programmato.  
Si erano liberati delle telecamere del traffico di quella zona con un piccolo blackout programmato e sarebbero ripartite tra 2 minuti e 25 secondi esatti, il tempo che aveva calcolato perché Mick riuscisse a far esplodere la porta secondaria e lui e Lisa a portare via il denaro all'interno, prima che le telecamere si riavviassero grazie al generatore secondario, allertando la polizia.  
Ma accadde qualcosa che nemmeno Leonard Snart poteva prevedere quella sera. Mick aveva appena fatto saltare in aria la porta, quando Captain Cold si sentì afferrare alle spalle e tirare indietro, allontanandolo dalla scena.  
Incontrò lo sguardo della sorella, che l'aveva cercato all'istante, quando vide qualcuno colpirla alle spalle, facendola cadere a terra svenuta, la pistola speciale che strisciava via di qualche metro.  
"Lisa!" esclamò il fratello, liberando il braccio con la pistola e congelando l'altro sconosciuto che lo bloccava. Colpì poi l'altro al naso con un pugno, prima di correre dalla sorella. Si bloccò però quando era ormai ad un paio di metri, puntando la pistola verso l'uomo che l'aveva colpita.  
Lewis Snart, con espressione cordiale e tranquilla, allargò le braccia come se niente fosse, guardando il figlio. "Giù le armi, figliolo. Voglio solo parlare con te."  
Leonard socchiuse gli occhi, impassibile, e mosse la pistola per fargli capire che doveva allontanarsi dalla ragazza. L'uomo eseguì e poté avvicinarsi, senza mai perdere d'occhio l'uomo che li aveva generati e per il quale non provava più niente da molto tempo. Posò una mano sulla nuca di Lisa, sentendo un lieve bozzo di un bernoccolo, ma constatando che stesse bene. Non fece niente che potesse dimostrare sollievo, soprattutto quando notò lo strano e piccolo foro sanguinante su un lato del collo della sorella. Spostò i capelli scuri di lei, per controllare meglio, e ripuntò senza nemmeno spostare lo sguardo la pistola congelante contro il padre.  
"Cosa le hai fatto?"  
L'uomo scrollò le spalle, con espressione annoiata, quando Leonard alzò gli occhi su di lui, mentre comprimeva il piccolo foro con le dita. "Oh niente, solo una garanzia per farti collaborare con me."  
Captain Cold abbassò l'arma, impassibile e sapendo, per esperienza personale, che quella "garanzia" non avrebbe portato a niente di buono. "Non volevi parlare?"  
"Sì, infatti. Vieni con me e non dovremo coinvolgere tua sorella in questa faccenda, concordi?"  
Gli occhi azzurri del criminale si abbassarono su Lisa, ancora svenuta sulla strada, dimentico di Mick, della rapina o di qualsiasi altra cosa. Contava solo lei in quel momento. E il fatto che Lewis Snart fosse tornato a farle di nuovo del male, come aveva sempre fatto da quando era nata.  
"Concordo" rispose infine, recuperando la pistola della sorella per metterla vicino a lei e rimettendo nel fodero la propria. "Andiamo."  
Il padre gli indicò un furgone e Leonard ci salì, ignorando lo sguardo truce del complice di Lewis, con ormai il naso rotto. Solo un ultimo sguardo fu dedicato alla sua sorellina, che stava lasciando -contro ogni principio che aveva- per la strada, ma non disse niente e il portellone del furgone fu chiuso davanti a lui.  
  
***  
  
L'edificio comunale in cui si erano introdotti mancava di un qualsiasi tipo di allarme, eppure non si sarebbero dovute lasciare in giro le planimetrie degli edifici pubblici e privati di Central City dove chiunque avrebbe potuto prenderle.  
Leonard Snart aprì una delle porte degli uffici, sapendo benissimo cosa cercare e dove. Almeno suo padre era riuscito a dargli un'informazione corretta, nonostante la sua diffidenza.  
Si diresse ad un primo scaffale, dove recuperò alcune piccole mappe, prima di sentire una familiare sensazione di elettricità nell'aria. La ignorò, richiudendo rumorosamente i cassetti dello scaffale che aveva aperto, e attraversò il corridoio tra altri due scaffali, finché qualcuno non lo chiamò, fermandolo.  
 _"Snart."_  
Con espressione tranquilla e lievemente ironica, Leonard salutò Flash a pochi passi da lui, chiamandolo con un nome che nessun criminale sapeva oltre a lui. _"Barry."_  
Nonostante la maschera, Leonard poté notare che il ragazzino sembrava confuso. Non cambiò espressione, ma lo portò a chiedersi se allora il velocista non fosse venuto perché stava rubando in un edificio...  
 _"Stai bene?"_ fu la domanda successiva, decisamente uno strano modo per fermarlo da parte del velocista scarlatto.  
Alzò le spalle, impassibile. _"Una favola."_  
Quella domanda di Barry comunque lo mise in allarme, ancora di più quando il ragazzino espresse i propri dubbi, dicendo di essere lì per salvarlo. Mosse comunque una mano verso di lui, come per dirgli di andarsene, mentre con l'altra recuperava le planimetrie che gli servivano. _"Non è necessario, quindi corri via, ora."_  
Come sempre, il ragazzino era duro di comprendonio, visto che non fece quanto ordinato e rimase lì, continuando a parlare con insistenza. _"Senti, Snart... se ti stanno obbligando..."_  
Captain Cold si voltò a guardarlo ancora più serio, rispondendo: _"Nessuno mi sta obbligando a fare nulla."  
"Perché tua sorella allora pensa che tu sia stato rapito?"_  
Leonard rimase a fissarlo impassibile, capendo all'istante che Lisa, avendolo visto mentre lo rapivano prima di svenire, avesse contattato l'unica persona che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo... non facendo però i conti con il fatto che Flash era e restava sempre il suo nemico numero uno.  
Al sentire il rumore di una porta che sbatteva e approfittando del fatto che Barry avesse distolto l'attenzione da lui, estrasse velocemente la pistola e lo congelò lì dove si trovava, sentendo comunque un lieve piacere ad averlo colto di sorpresa. Anche se il ragazzino era lì per aiutarlo, le rivalità erano dure a morire.  
Mantenne l'attenzione sul velocista, mentre rispondeva a Lewis che, come al solito, aveva solo da criticare il suo operato. O almeno, finché non vide l'eroe cittadino congelato al centro dell'ufficio. _"Non pensavo che ne saresti stato capace, figliolo."  
"Grazie, papà" _ rispose con sarcasmo, ma enfatizzando sulla seconda parola, mentre guardava Barry con un sorriso sadico sul viso.  
Il ragazzino tremava come una foglia, ma a Leonard non importava. Sapeva che sarebbe sopravissuto, come sempre. Sperava solo che cogliesse il messaggio e non tornasse di nuovo a cercarlo. Non aveva bisogno dell'aiuto di qualcuno, men che meno di Barry Allen.  
 _"Sai come si dice: se corri troppo veloce, muori giovane"_ ironizzò, mentre si allontanava dietro il padre, lasciando il velocista a liberarsi da solo, nella speranza che il messaggio fosse arrivato forte e chiaro.  
Non aveva bisogno di nessuno.  
  
***  
  
Anche se era stato invitato ad una amichevole cena in famiglia, Leonard aveva declinato l'invito, dicendo a Lewis che sarebbe tornato più tardi. E non c'era bisogno di ulteriori conferme sul fatto che suo figlio sarebbe tornato, finché avesse avuto tra le mani la vita della sua sorellina.  
Leonard entrò nel suo locale preferito, "Santi e peccatori", e andò a sedersi ad un tavolo, come se fosse padrone del posto, ordinando un piatto di patatine fritte con della carne qualsiasi, non aveva controllato con troppa attenzione che tipo fosse. Voleva solo mangiare qualcosa e per qualche minuto, non pensare a niente.  
Ma, a quanto pareva, tutto ciò non era possibile quando uno stupido ragazzino continuava a disturbarti. Alzò appena lo sguardo al vederlo sedersi al tavolo, nella sua giacca chiara sopra il maglioncino da bravo ragazzo, facendo un commento caustico. _"Già di ritorno dal regno dei morti, Barry?"_  
Il ragazzino non rispose, restando a guardarlo con un'espressione che pareva divertita.  
Leonard sospirò, capendo che avrebbe avuto un ospite indesiderato durante la cena. Almeno non era indesiderato come quello che l'aveva invitato a mangiare insieme solo pochi minuti prima.  
 _"Passami il sale"_ disse, facendolo suonare come un ordine, come era abituato a fare.  
Di nuovo Barry non disse niente, ma anzi, prese il sale e lo fece scivolare di lato, dritto verso la sua mano. Cominciò a metterlo sulle patatine, ignorando il fatto che il ragazzino si fosse lievemente sporto in avanti, posando le mani intrecciate sul tavolo, stavolta facendo un mezzo sorriso e pure una battuta. _"Non rovesciarlo, porta male."_  
Leonard non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo dal piatto e appoggiò la salierà sdraiata, un chiaro messaggio sul fatto che non aveva voglia di scherzare quella sera.  
Infatti l'espressione divertita di Barry scomparve, lasciando il posto ad una più seria e concentrata sui problemi che avevano di fronte. _"Perché lavori con Lewis? Lisa dice che lo odi."_  
Smise di guardare il piatto, ma di nuovo non incontrò lo sguardo dell'altro. Si chiese quanto Lisa avesse raccontato del suo odio verso il padre a Barry, le molteplici motivazioni e i dolori che solo loro due conoscevano. Finalmente, alzò lo sguardo, mentre rispondeva e si portava poi una patatina ricoperta di ketchup alla bocca. _"Le cose sono... complicate quando si tratta di famiglia. Come hai visto anche tu con i tuoi genitori."_  
La seconda frase era stata una frecciatina gratuita, nella speranza che l'argomento di conversazione cadesse e che magari il ragazzino se ne andasse offeso. Non era un mistero che avesse fatto le sue ricerche sul ragazzo, scoprendo molte cose facilmente, soprattutto dei suoi genitori.  
Vide, prima di riabbassare lo sguardo, la mascella di Barry contrarsi un attimo, ma l'altro era un osso duro. Forse aveva trovato qualcuno molto più testardo di lui. _"Dimmi cosa sta succedendo. Permettimi di aiutarti."_  
Continuò a mangiare, facendo un giro della sala con lo sguardo. _"Non perdere tempo a cercare di salvare persone che non vogliono essere salvate."_ Capito, Barry? Lascia fare queste cose ai grandi, tu non te ne devi preoccupare. E poi c'erano persone più importanti da salvare. Come sua sorella. Lui non era importante.  
 _"Beh, forse non si tratta solo di te, d'accordo?"_  
Un guizzo di attenzione brillò nello sguardo del criminale, invitando quasi Barry a continuare, ma quel guizzo morì subito alla frase successiva.  
Leonard, per un attimo, aveva pensato che il velocista avesse capito chi fosse davvero in pericolo, ma lui, come al solito, si preoccupava del mondo. Un mondo che per Captain Cold non valeva niente in confronto a Lisa.  
 _"Tranquillo, mi ricordo il nostro patto: tu mi lasci in pace, io faccio in modo che nessuno muoia"_ disse, ironico, guarandolo in viso.  
Un sorrisetto sfuggì su quelle labbra che avrebbero dovuto essere più che mai serie, come se, nonostante tutto, trovasse divertente le sue battute. Si chiese se Central City potesse avere eroe più scemo di quello che aveva di fronte.  
 _"Va bene. Tu sei un criminale, Snart. Ma hai un codice morale. Sembra che Lewis non la pensi così e non gli importerebbe di uccidere qualcuno. Ecco perché non posso lasciar perdere."_  
Smise di masticare, ingoiando l'ultimo boccone e guardandolo in viso completamente impassibile. Forse si doveva passare a qualche minaccia, se il ragazzino continuava a non capire. _"Allora dirò a tutti chi si nasconde dietro la maschera di Flash."_  
Era una minaccia che l'ultima volta aveva sortito un buon effetto, ma stavolta Barry, nonostante tutto, aveva intuito che era qualcosa di molto più importante. E infatti rispose che non gli importava. _"Vi sconfiggerò comunque... entrambi."_  
Fece un cenno, come a dire che ne prendeva atto, ma non disse altro. Ricordava il viso della sua sorellina, svenuta sull'asfalto, e non aveva bisogno di altro per proseguire in quella collaborazione con il padre.  
 _"Questo lo vedremo"_ commentò, indecifrabile, prima di buttare il tovagliolo sul tavolo e alzarsi. _"Grazie per la cena."_ Dopo avergli rovinato l'appetito, Barry gli avrebbe almeno pagato il pasto, pensò ironicamente, uscendo dal locale. Sapeva che il ragazzino non sarebbe mai andato via senza pagare, anche se il pasto non era suo.  
  
***  
  
Dopo lo spettacolino di suo padre, non riusciva più a togliersi dalla testa l'immagine del tecnico senza testa, immaginando però la sorella al suo posto. Ecco quello che le aveva messo in corpo, ciò con cui lo teneva al guinzaglio e che gli permetteva di fare ciò che voleva.  
Gli rimaneva solo la speranza che, alla fine di quella rapina, Lewis la lasciasse andare, per non ricattarli più, ma la speranza non era mai stato il lato forte di Leonard. Men che meno quando c'entrava il padre.  
Si era messo seduto su una poltroncina, nel rifugio di Snart Senior, a pulire la pistola congelante, un lavoro che di solito gli distendeva i nervi. In quel momento, gli serviva più per concentrarsi su qualunque cosa non fosse la situazione in cui si trovavano.  
Non era comunque così distratto da non accorgersi dei passi in avvicinamento dietro di sé, che gli suonavano piuttosto familiari. Continuò nel suo lavoro, senza voltarsi. _"Queste visite iniziano ad essere noiose."  
"La terza volta è quella buona" _ rispose Barry, proprio la persona che si aspettava.  
Si alzò in piedi, irritato e sottolineando per l'ennessima volta di non aver bisogno di essere salvato, e gli puntò la pistola contro, intenzionato a congelarlo, prima di abbassarla non appena posò gli occhi su di lui. Aveva qualcosa di... diverso. Lo guardò per un istante, cogliendo subito il fattore che l'aveva bloccato. L'abbigliamento. Barry aveva sempre quei vestiti da piccolo nerd e bravo ragazzo, quando non indossava la tuta di Flash, ma in quel momento, si poteva dire che fossero vestiti uguali. Jeans e giacca nera, sopra una maglia dello stesso colore. Si chiese perché si fosse vestito da cattivo ragazzo in quel modo, sembrava... sotto copertura.  
 _"Ma tua sorella sì"_ rispose alla sua frase sul fatto che non avesse bisogno di aiuto e un lieve peso cadde dalle spalle di Leonard, facendogliele abbassare di qualche centimetro.  
Finalmente Barry aveva capito quale fosse il problema. Forse non era del tutto stupido.  
 _"So che tuo padre ha messo una bomba dentro Lisa. Lewis ti ha detto che l'avrebbe uccisa se non l'avessi aiutato, vero?"_  
Leonard non si rese quasi conto di aver fatto un passo avanti, in contemporanea con Barry, mentre lo ascoltava, senza mostrare il sollievo che però era ben presente dentro di lui.  
 _"Non preoccuparti. La mia squadra sta lavorando per rimuovere la bomba."_  
Il criminale non riuscì a dire niente, sentendo il padre tornare indietro dall'altra stanza del rifugio e spostando così subito la propria attenzione verso di lui, dopo aver appurato che Barry in quel momento poteva non essere un intralcio.  
Era però convinto che sarebbe corso via, ma quando il ragazzino rimase immobile, facendosi notare da Lewis, capì che l'abbigliamento era solo una parte del piano di Barry e rimase ad osservarlo con una certa curiosità.  
 _"Lenny mi accennava che avreste bisogno di un nuovo tecnico"_ cominciò il velocista, con un sorriso a 32 denti che non avrebbe ingannato neanche un cieco, per poi offrire persino la mano a Lewis, presentandosi con il primo nome più stupido che potesse venirgli in mente. _"Come va? Sono Sam..."_  
Fosse stato possibile, Leonard sarebbe scoppiato a ridere per la peggiore interpretazione che avesse mai visto. Nessuno ci avrebbe creduto, nemmeno suo padre, che lui considerava ben poco intelligente. Spostò lo sguardo su Lewis, che l'aveva affiancato.  
 _"Mi stai dicendo che questo ragazzino è in grado di violare una tastiera Draycon?"_ chiese, senza celare lo scetticismo.  
Leonard ci pensò un secondo, decidendo se doveva reggere il gioco del ragazzino in questione o no, ma Barry rispose per sè stesso, risultando stavolta molto più convincente. _"L'anno scorso ho già aiutato Snart a rubare il diamante della dinastia Kahndaq dal museo. Era protetto con una porta ermetica della AmerTek di terzo livello con una tastiera Draycon XL-1218. Quindi..."_  
Lasciò in sospeso la frase, guardando Leonard con sempre quel sorriso da adorabile vicino di banco alle superiori. Quello era un dettaglio che qualcuno avrebbe sicuramente dovuto fargli notare, soprattutto se intendeva proseguire nella sua carriera da criminale.  
Comunque, Leonard decise che sì, poteva reggere il gioco del ragazzino ora. _"Non ce l'avrei fatta senza di lui"_ rispose, pur mantenendo una certa ironia, che Barry sembrò cogliere, ma Lewis no.  
Anzi, sorridendo, si avvicinò a Barry e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. _"Ok, Sam. Andiamo."_ Gli fece il giro intorno, per uscire dalla struttura.  
Barry si voltò, perplesso. _"Proprio ora?"_  
"Ti crea qualche problema?"  
"No, assolutamente. Non vedo l'ora" rispose a Lewis, gesticolando con le braccia, e Leonard si segnò anche quel dettaglio, mentre Barry si voltava a guardarlo con un'espressione sorpresa che sembrava dire solo "in che cosa mi sono cacciato?!"  
Leonard gli fece un sorriso solo con le labbra e molto ironico, prima di girargli a sua volta intorno e uscire.  
  
***  
  
Il retro del furgone con cui si stavano dirigendo al luogo della rapina non era collegato alla zona guida, perciò Barry e Leonard erano chiusi all'interno da soli, senza la presenza di Lewis Snart e con solo le luci della città a mostrare loro come si erano messi, Barry da un lato e Leonard Snart di fronte a lui, appoggiato alla parete di metallo con espressione rilassata.  
I primi minuti furono solo di silenzio, nei quali Barry si chiese più volte cosa gli fosse venuto in mente -avrebbe potuto seguirli a piedi come Flash e spiarli di nascosto- poi Cold parlò, guardandolo con ironia.  
"Sei un pessimo bugiardo, Barry. Com'è che non lo sa ancora tutta la città che sei Flash?"  
"Fortuna, credo" rispose il ragazzino, prima di guardarlo e dire incerto:"Sono andato così male?"  
"Mio padre è un idiota. Io ti avrei congelato all'istante dopo neanche due parole."  
"Cosa ho sbagliato?" chiese con vera curiosità il ragazzino, anche se non aveva in programma di mentire di nuovo e infilarsi in altri gruppi criminali, però poteva essere utile sapere cosa lo rendesse sempre così poco credibile.  
Snart lo osservò con una vaga perplessità, prima di rispondere:"Prima di tutto, sorridi troppo e ciò ti fa sembrare un novellino. Se non avessi cominciato a parlare di quella rapina, non penso che mio padre ci sarebbe cascato. E poi gesticoli oltre ogni misura. Chi non ti conosce e non sa che lo fai sempre potrebbe interpretarlo come segno di nervosismo, quindi diventare sospettoso nei tuoi confronti. Comunque non eri credibile a parole e non sembrerai mai un criminale di aspetto, su quello non puoi farci niente."  
"Per fortuna, il mio lavoro è catturarli i criminali" rispose Barry alla fine, ripensando a ciò che Snart gli aveva fatto notare con tanta precisione. Aveva dannatamente ragione.  
"Già, per fortuna, ma se non fossi convinto, con quel faccino ti potremmo sfruttare per entrare ovunque. Sei il maledetto ritratto dell'innocenza."  
Barry non era sicurissimo di doverlo prendere per un complimento, ancora di più quando il discorso cadde e vide l'espressione di Captain Cold tornare impassibile e fredda come era sempre. Anzi, nonostante Barry non conoscesse così bene le sue espressioni, era convinto che ora fosse ancora più freddo del solito. Si chiese se fosse il suo modo di reagire alla preoccupazione per la sorella...  
"Stai tranquillo, Leonard. Salveremo Lisa."  
Non si rese conto subito di averlo chiamato per nome, ma gli sembrò giusto in quel caso.  
Il viso di Snart rimase comunque impassibile, ma in qualche modo gli sembrò che il ghiaccio nello sguardo si fosse un poco sciolto.  
Gli fece un sorriso incoraggiante, tipico suo, quando sentirono bussare contro la parete che divideva il posto di guida dal retro.  
"Siamo quasi arrivati, preparatevi!"  
Leonard non rispose al padre, recuperando semplicemente lo zaino accanto a sé e tirando fuori due tute da lavoro blu, che sembravano rubate da qualche ditta, una delle quali fu lanciata a Barry.  
"Mettila."  
Barry alzò un sopracciglio per quel tono di comando, ma non fece altri commenti, cominciando semplicemente a spogliarsi dei vestiti per mettere la tuta da lavoro.  
Cercò di restare tranquillo, ma rallentò un po' mentre si toglieva i pantaloni, agitato dallo strano pensiero che si stava spogliando di fronte a Leonard Snart.  
L'altro però era troppo attento per non accorgersi della sua preoccupazione e fece un sorriso divertito, mentre si toglieva a propria volta i pantaloni e la giacca. "Non fare il timido, Barry. Dopo tutti i nostri incontri e scontri, cosa sarà mai spogliarsi per metà l'uno davanti all'altro?"  
Barry scosse la testa. Non sapeva neanche lui che problema ci fosse. "Preferirei uno dei soliti scontri..." rispose a bassa voce, dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo a Snart mentre si piegava ad indossare i pantaloni della tuta ed essere stato beccato dallo stesso che lo guardava a propria volta. Arrossì, ma sperò che le luci fossero abbastanza fioche e intermittenti da non farlo notare, mentre finiva di vestirsi più in fretta e lasciava i vestiti e la tuta di Flash sul fondo del furgone, dove sarebbe tornato a recuperarli dopo.  
In quel momento, sentì il veicolo fermarsi e prese un respiro profondo.  
'Sto per commettere la mia prima rapina', fu l'ultimo pensiero quasi scherzoso prima di scendere dal furgone dietro Captain Cold ed entrare nell'alto edificio di lusso.  
  
***  
  
Leonard fissava quel corpo a terra, immobile, con gli occhi lievemente sgranati e il respiro quasi bloccato in gola.  
Non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi.  
Anche se fino a quel momento "Sam" si era rivelato un ottimo alleato -aveva evitato ben due sparatorie, prima con le guardie all'ingresso e poi con quelle nel corridoio, per poi occuparsi della tastiera Draycon con qualche trucco dei suoi-, Lewis Snart si era sempre liberato dei suoi complici, la sua avidità era troppo grande per la spartizione del bottino, ma aveva pensato che stavolta non l'avrebbe fatto...  
Davvero l'aveva pensato?  
Oppure aveva semplicemente ignorato quel dettaglio, facendo finta anche con sé stesso di essersene dimenticato?  
Leonard guardò nuovamente il corpo immobile di Barry Allen, aspettando per lunghi istanti che si muovesse.  
Sopravviveva ogni volta alla sua pistola congelante, non poteva essere stato fermato da un semplice proiettile. Se così fosse stato, forse avrebbe dovuto pensarci lui ai tempi, prima di affezionarsi... Perché sì, Barry era il suo nemico, la sua nemesi, l'eroe di Central City, ma sotto sotto sentiva di essersi un poco affezionato. Sentimento venuto fuori in quei due giorni, quando Barry aveva insistito tanto per aiutarlo e salvarlo fino ad essere lì, alla rapina con lui, dove si era fatto sparare.  
Continuò a guardarlo, mentre Lewis superava con un sorriso la porta automatica, lasciando il corpo lì dov'era.  
Forse non si muoveva perché doveva far finta di essere morto, non voleva di certo che Lewis scoprisse la sua identità, ma almeno un cenno, un indizio che lo tranquillizzasse.  
Nulla.  
Leonard sentì che Lewis aveva riattivato la porta, che si stava per chiudere, e abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo sul ragazzino, mormorando:"Scusami, Barry".  
Non gli importava se Lewis scopriva il nome vero di Sam o di mostrare un momento di debolezza davanti a lui -la sua maschera impenetrabile tornò in un attimo al suo posto non appena le porte si chiusero- ma doveva dirlo. Aveva dovuto dire qualcosa a Barry, qualcosa di sincero, se non fosse più tornato a interrompere le sue rapine o ad arrestarlo...  
Scusami, Barry.

  
  
***  
  
Leonard Snart era in attesa di visite quel giorno, il secondo che passava in prigione.  
Dopo aver ucciso suo padre, si era lasciato arrestare da Barry senza combattere, una sorta di ringraziamento nei confronti di chi aveva salvato davvero sua sorella e perché comunque sentiva di dover fare qualche giorno di prigione per quello che aveva fatto. Odiava suo padre più di quanto avesse mai odiato qualcuno, ma era sempre suo padre e per un periodo gli aveva voluto bene, quando ancora cercava la sua approvazione.  
Quel periodo era però passato da tanto e tanto tempo.  
Aveva già qualche piano per evadere entro breve. Il suo periodo di reclusione volontaria non sarebbe durato a lungo.  
Mantenne un'espressione noncurante, intanto, non sapendo ancora chi fosse venuto a trovarlo. Quando finalmente entrò qualcuno nella stanza delle visite, avrebbe voluto alzarsi e tornare in cella.  
Lisa fece qualche passo avanti sulle sue scarpe con i tacchi alti, togliendosi la giacca di pelle per posarsela sulle ginocchia e sedendosi sulla sedia dall'altra parte del vetro per prendere il telefono con uno sguardo che chiedeva solo che lui facesse lo stesso.  
Era la prima volta che si vedevano dal ritorno di Lewis, non avevano avuto modo di parlare o anche solo di scambiarsi un tocco o uno sguardo, erano riusciti solo a sentir parlare l'uno dell'altra da altri.  
Leonard fece un sospiro e sollevò la cornetta, guardando la sorella in viso.  
"Ciao" disse lei, scandagliandolo con attenzione.  
"Come sei entrata?"  
"Non ho accuse che pendono a mio carico e Flash mi ha accompagnato..."  
"Tu e Flash siete amici ora?"  
Lisa fece un lieve sorriso, pensando ad un'altra persona del team di Flash che voleva proprio salutare prima di andare via. "No, Flash è amico tuo, non mio" rispose.  
"Un amico... Non credo, sorellina."  
"Si è fatto in quattro per aiutarti, anche se tu sei il capo dei suoi nemici."  
"È un eroe, sorellina. Non avrebbe fatto altrimenti."  
Nonostante non pensasse che fosse così facile discutere del suo rapporto con Barry alias Flash, tutto era meglio che parlare del vero motivo per il quale Lisa era venuta.  
Ci furono pochi secondi di silenzio, nei quali la donna decise di non insistere su quel particolare per passare all'argomento che suo fratello avrebbe sicuramente voluto evitare.  
"Lenny, mi dispiace."  
Lui si fece ancora più impenetrabile, nascondendo la rabbia per il fatto che Lisa si stesse scusando. "Per cosa?" chiese a denti stretti.  
"Non sono stata di alcun aiuto per te in questi giorni, ma anzi il fatto che fossi in pericolo ti ha fatto collaborare con nostro padre, ti ha messo in pericolo a tua volta, io non sono riuscita a salvarti..."  
"Basta, Lisa."  
La mora scosse la testa, ma non proseguì dopo il tono di voce che Leonard aveva usato.  
"Non c'è niente che mi pento di aver fatto per tenerti al sicuro e non voglio che tu pensi certe cose. Non è colpa tua, mai." Strinse più forte la cornetta mentre avvicinava il viso al vetro per guardarla da più vicino. "Ora lui non potrà più farti del male. È tutto ciò che conta per me. E non pensare di non avermi mai salvato. L'hai sempre fatto, da..."  
... _quando sei nata._ Non riuscì a concludere quella frase ad alta voce, un pensiero troppo profondo, un esprimere dei sentimenti come non faceva mai, nemmeno con sua sorella.  
Lisa posò una mano sul vetro, avvicinandosi a propria volta. Sapeva quanto fosse difficile per suo fratello parlare così, ma apprezzò il suo sforzo e capì subito cosa aveva cercato di dire il fratello, sentendo tutti i dubbi e le incertezze scivolare lontani grazie a lui, come sempre. Non aveva bisogno di ringraziarlo, ma lo fece, con lo sguardo, anche lei evitando di esprimere ad alta voce quello che provava più di quanto aveva già fatto poco prima.  
Un piccolo sorriso colmo di affetto comparve sul viso del fratello maggiore, ma non disse altro, continuando solo a sorridere e guardarla.  
Lisa sorrise a propria volta, non avendo bisogno di dire niente di più.  
Che si volevano bene e che ci sarebbero sempre stati l'uno per l'altra lo sapevano già. E ora che il fantasma del padre era scomparso sopra le loro teste, non c'era altro che potesse far loro del male.  
"Dovresti andare, sorellina. Flash o non Flash, non voglio che tu stia qui a lungo."  
Lei annuì e gli fece un occhiolino. "Sì, devo andare. Devo vedere una persona prima di andare via."  
"Devi dirmi qualcosa?" commentò l'uomo, alzando un sopracciglio.  
"No, Lenny, sono sicura che sai già tutto. Ci vediamo presto."  
La donna si alzò, portando una mano alle labbra per mandargli un piccolo bacio prima di dirigersi alla porta.  
Dietro di essa, Barry fece un sorriso gentile alla mora, facendola passare, prima di entrare a propria volta nella sala delle visite.  
Leonard sollevò un sopracciglio, incuriosito dalla sua presenza. Non si aspettava che proprio Flash in persona venisse a trovarlo.  
Barry si sedette sulla sedia che Lisa aveva occupato fino ad un attimo prima e prese la cornetta, imitato da Leonard.  
"Come sta Lisa?" fu la prima e semplice domanda, per intavolare una conversazione con un argomento più facile.  
"Bene. E' più forte di chiunque altro io conosca."  
Leonard fissò il ragazzino che aveva di fronte, sentendo quello strano sollievo che aveva represso subito nella propria mente quando l'aveva visto vivo e vegeto dopo averlo lasciato morto -o almeno così credeva- nel corridoio prima della cassaforte. Un sollievo che era stato solo superato da quello provato quando Flash gli aveva detto che Lisa era salva.  
Non sapeva come fosse sopravvissuto, probabilmente aveva preso il proiettile al volo tanto era veloce, ma quel sollievo era rimasto, accentuato anche dal fatto che non aveva dovuto infine congelarlo per ubbidire al padre.  
Nonostante fossero Nemici, non riusciva a negare a sé stesso di essersi un po' affezionato a Flash. No, non a Flash. Barry. Si era affezionato a Barry.  
Mosse appena la testa, come per liberarsi di tali pensieri assurdi, ma non sapeva che Barry pensava qualcosa di simile.  
Si era sinceramente preoccupato per Leonard Snart, nonostante fossero Nemici. Aveva cercato di aiutarlo, non solo perché Lisa gli aveva chiesto di occuparsene, ma per sincera preoccupazione nei suoi confronti. Non era riuscito neanche a spiegarla a sé stesso, ma essa era stata tanto forte da rischiare di farlo congelare dallo stesso Leonard per l'esasperazione.  
Anche Barry mosse la testa, in contemporanea con il criminale, per smettere di pensare a quello che era successo e concentrarsi sul momento presente.  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo, non sapendo quanto avessero provato la stessa preoccupazione l'uno per l'altro e lo stesso strano affetto, prima che Barry cercasse di interrompere il silenzio e anche il proprio flusso di pensieri.  
 _"L'ultima volta che sono stato ad Iron Heights era per vedere mio padre."  
"Yeah, anche io" _ rispose, stupendo Barry, che si chiese quali aspetti del rapporto tra Leonard e Lewis ancora non sapesse. E, dato il rapporto che c'era tra di loro, era sicuro che sarebbero rimasti segreti per sempre.  
 _"E ora l'hai ucciso."  
"Se lo meritava."_  
Barry annuì, con un mezzo sorriso, non sorprendendosi più di tanto per l'espressione noncurante dell'altro, come se non stesse parlando dell'omicidio del proprio padre, anche se il suo tono manteneva una certa serietà. Forse, nonostante i misteri a cui ancora non sapeva dare risposta, imparava a conoscerlo sempre meglio.  
 _"Ti sembra divertente?"_ fu l'ovvia domanda di Snart, al vedere quello strano sorriso sulle labbra del velocista dopo la sua affermazione.  
Barry scosse la testa, con l'espressione di nuovo seria, sentendo come se avesse mancato di rispetto, in qualche modo. _"No"_ rispose alla sua domanda, prima di proseguire. _"La cosa divertente è che finalmente ho scoperto il tuo segreto."  
"Di quale segreto stai parlando?"_  
 _"Che faresti qualsiasi cosa per proteggere tua sorella."_ Anche uccidere il loro stesso padre pur di tenerla al sicuro.  
Leonard non sorrise, ma non sembrava sorpreso. Dopotutto, non era un segreto così difficile da comprendere. Lisa era sempre la sua priorità, prima di tutto il resto.  
Prese un respiro, prima di rispondergli, serio anche se si coglieva una lieve ironia. _"Anch'io conosco il tuo segreto. Spero di non parlare nel sonno."_  
Barry non se ne preoccupò neppure. Ormai la minaccia di rivelare la sua identità Snart la usava fin troppo spesso, senza mai davvero metterla in atto. _"Non succederà. Oggi è stata la prova di ciò che ho sempre saputo."_ Buttò lì quella frase, per incuriosirlo, prima di proseguire quando l'altro non disse o fece niente. _"Che c'è del buono in te, Snart. E non c'è bisogno che tu lo ammetta. Ma c'è una parte di te che sa che non devi farti influenzare dal tuo passato, quella parte di te che vuole essere più di un semplice criminale."_  
Leonard prese a malapena in considerazione le parole del ragazzino, che sembrava sentire di aver capito tutto di lui. Non aveva bisogno di ammettere quello che lui stava dicendo perché non era vero niente. Lo guardò con malcelato sarcasmo, prima di commentare. _"Quindi dovrei essere un eroe come te, Barry?"_ Fece un lieve sorriso. _"Ed esattamente in che modo vengo ripagato?"_  
I loro sguardi erano legati da un po', quindi tutti e due potevano leggere quanto fossero presi entrambi da quella conversazione, anche se dalle apparenze sembrava un discorso come un altro, almeno agli occhi degli altri.  
 _"E' solo una questione di tempo. E ne avrai parecchio qua dentro"_ rispose Barry, indicando le celle dietro Leonard con la cornetta.  
Cold alzò un sopracciglio per un secondo, ripensando ai diversi piani che gli erano venuti in mente per evadere -Barry non poteva davvero credere che sarebbe rimasto a lungo in prigione-. _"Non esserne così sicuro. Ci vediamo."_  
Chiuse così quella conversazione in qualche modo assurda, con un mezzo sorriso ironico in direzione di Barry che ricambiava lo sguardo con espressione più seria e tranquilla. Misero giù la cornetta mentre le guardie prendevano Leonard Snart per le braccia per indirizzarlo verso la porta comunicante delle prigioni, interrompendo il loro contatto visivo.  
Gli avevano detto tante cose assurde, ma Barry riusciva sempre a dirgliene una nuova.  
Non riusciva ad immaginare un futuro in cui lui avrebbe potuto essere un eroe come Flash.


End file.
